


Wildcat Calamity

by Boomchick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: A Prompt Fill from TumblrCloud notices that Sephiroth’s cat-like qualities don’t stop at his eyes...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774831
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	Wildcat Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> One of a series of prompts written on Tumblr for those who are supporting the BLM movement. This one was requested by https://crookedswingset.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you've donated, protested, or otherwise supported black lives, you can come and make a request too! https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/

Cloud noticed it first in his stretches. Long, languid lines. Arching his back, pressing his arms forward. Only when no one was looking. Or, at least, when no one but Cloud was looking.

He realized after the second month of living in the same apartment that when the sun was up Sephiroth changed position throughout the afternoon to stay in the sunbeam, and he wondered…

Noticed next how Sephiroth would blink at him sometimes, so slowly, as if it meant something. How on the rare occasions he completely relaxed it tended to be on his back belly up, halfway in Cloud’s lap. His fingers and lips twitched when he slept, and Cloud was forced, every time, to restrain his squealing.

But it was the eyes that really gave it away. His bright, quick eyes. Mostly colorblind, Cloud had noticed, but quick. Whenever something was moving, Sephiroth was looking at it. Eyes tracing its motion. Cloud tried his best not to be weird about it but… It was fun.

Even more fun when he realized that tossing something across the room made Sephiroth’s pupils contract immediately, eyes tracing the motion. He tended to tense, and at first Cloud had worried that things being thrown made him anxious. But so long as Cloud picked whatever it was up later, that didn’t appear to be the case.

But the best… The very best was when Sephiroth looked at him after a long time of looking away.

He’d be reading the day’s reports, or polishing Masamune, or cooking, or cleaning. And then he’d look up at Cloud. And when their eyes met, Sephiroth’s eyes CHANGED. His pupils widened. Darkening his eyes– dark ovals rather than thin slits through bright green. They contracted quickly afterwards. It was always followed by a brief, sweet smile. Just a little something. For Cloud alone.

“He’s got to have some cat in him.” Cloud said to Zack one day, grinning dazedly as they walked patrol together. “He’s just… He’s so cute.”

“Cute.” Zack repeated, staring at Cloud as if he’d grown a second head. “Sephiroth. Cute.”

“Pay closer attention.” Cloud instructed, shoving Zack’s shoulder. “You’ll see what I mean.”

He got a text two days later, in the middle of work, that just read ‘holy shit.’ He laughed for a solid five minutes.

He never mentioned it to Sephiroth, though. The man had a way of shying away from things that seemed too open. Too unguarded. Had a way of closing himself off from the rest of the world entirely. Cloud was only slowly being let in. And he would never have used it against him.

But he explored. Just a little. Tried stroking Sephiroth’s scalp while he slept on his lap, and was rewarded by the man heaving a sigh, stretching even closer, turning into his touch. Tried initiating small games, tossing Sephiroth things to engage the senses that wanted to track movement. Sephrioth scolded him for throwing dishes around, but didn’t object to books, or paper balls, or clothes. He caught them eagerly out of the air and set them aside where they should go.

He only misjudged once. And even that was… Nice. Because hiding from Sephiroth was a stupid game, but Sephiroth had stared at him with such confusion that Cloud had indulged it, ducking behind the doorway and peeking out, watching Sephiroth stare at him, brows knit, pupils constricting and widening in thought. It wasn’t until he popped around the corner for the third time that Sephiroth moved.

He had only a glimpse of him crouching, shifting his weight, then there was seven feet of Soldier on top of him, pinning him to the ground, eyes wild and dark.

“Got me.” Cloud wheezed under him after he was done being startled.

“You are very strange.” Sephiroth said, as if he had not just pounced on Cloud like a kitten would.

Cloud laughed, and drew Sephiroth down for a kiss. Sephiroth didn’t object. Not to any of it. Not when it was Cloud. But when Zack tried to toss him a balled up piece of paper once, Sephiroth slapped it out of the air and glared so hard that Zack had apologized and slunk out of the room.

Yeah, Cloud thought, watching Sephiroth straighten his hair after the interaction and lightly kick the ball of paper. There was definitely some cat in General Sephiroth…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the request!  
> Please donate to https://atlsolidarity.org/ if you can to support my local BLM movement!


End file.
